


Decision

by Ryo Hoshi (Hoshi_Ryo)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshi_Ryo/pseuds/Ryo%20Hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was during a day he'd crashed at his best friend Karkat's hive for the night that he realized his exact feelings for the nubby-horned troll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bramblePatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblePatch/gifts).



> Written because when Bramblepatch had their birthday I offered to return fic on mine for cute gif on theirs.
> 
> I followed through, even if the pale GamKar plot bunny chose to attach itself to an AU and Gamzee's voice. (Maybe I ought to have gotten that case of Faygo after all.)

It was during a day he'd crashed at his best friend Karkat's hive for the night that he realized his exact feelings for the nubby-horned troll.

Gamzee treasured the memory of having been sitting there on a pile of random shit 'cause his Karbro just couldn't be motherfucking bothered (he thought it might be his Karbro's laundry it smelled like him) and drinking Faygo, some motherfucking miraculous romcom or other playing on the screen and…

…beautiful red miracles dripping down his Karbro's face, as his best friend watched the movie's sappiest moment.

The voices protested, but man, just shove another pie down his protein shoot and the miracles of pie would just shut those motherfuckers up.  His bloodpusher knew what was up, and his bloodpusher was saying he was as pale as those tears for his miracle best bro.

* * *

Gamzee kept ignoring the voices.  Those motherfuckers kept telling him to care about the color of the blood of trolls he pitied.  He had a bit of hate for a few, but really it'd take a miracle bigger than all the miracles in the world for Equius to be much good for that, he needed to just chill and let it flow.  Not too much, too chill and a motherfucker just couldn't get a good hate going, just like how his Karbro was so pretty-pitiful with his yelling miracles.  But the voices didn't mind that.

He felt a bit of happiness when Vriska dropped out of FLARPing, suddenly—whatever miraculous shit had happened, it got her stopping her flirting with Tavbro, and fuck if he wasn't motherfucking happy to see if he could maybe get a chance with such a chill motherfucker now that he didn't up and have Vriska flipping red-black in her flirting so fast.

He was too chill to care 'bout something like what color miracles flowed in a bro's body.

But he wanted to see his palemate Karbro finally chill.  He thought a little 'bout cutting back on his pies, listening more to the motherfucking voices and the sick lies they dropped on him, but he liked his chill.

And fuck he didn't want his Karbro scared, his Karbro just got _less_ chill then and he wanted to see him all chill and _smiling_ and down with just how motherfucking miraculous life was.

(On some level he did comprehend that the flick he'd picked when Karkat had once dared to let him host the movie night was not simply all full of pretty miracles, as Gamzee had put it.  Karkat, on the other hand, though that the deeply-stirring tale of a moirail's struggle to save her palemate was not fucking enough to make up for all the bulgebiting monsters—especially the literal one—doing their shit with the camera making love to the gore.  It haunted his dreams and would do so for the rest of his life, and that was all there was to be said on the subject.)

He might not manage ever to get his Karbro right with the mirthful messiahs—his Karbro was full of motherfucking hate for them, too, but he was chill with that 'cause he knew that was…  Well, can't go expecting a bro to get his pity on for much when he's so motherfucking full of hate, and Gamzee figured that hey, nothing keeping a motherfucker from hating 'em like his brothers and sisters in the clown pitied 'em, right?

* * *

It was the pies that finally got him to spill what was in his bloodpusher to Karkat, that and a miracle of random wandering on the Alternian net.

The problem of keeping his pitiful Karbro alive was hard, it was hard and nobody understood.  Really, he just pitied his best friend even more every time 'cause at least he had his pies making the world a place full of miracles and he was chill enough to know that yeah, it didn't make his chances of not getting culled that good.  He'd had to cull a few motherfuckers himself who just wouldn't chill and enjoy the miracles of being alive but…

He kept the faith, and was pretty chill with helping motherfuckers in too much of a hurry make it to the Dark Carnival sooner, too.

And he was chill with the chance that what he did to keep his chill going and the voices down would get him there sooner too.  He was gonna do what a good follower of the Mirthful Messiahs ought, and if he got culled 'stead of picked out to be a subjuggulator come Conscription then his ticket to the Dark Carnival was good.

But.  His Karbro was just too pitiful for that shit, right down to his dream of being a threshecutioner.

Gamzee might not be down with schoolfeeding but he knew that was just not motherfucking going to happen.  Couldn't swing a club without getting the truth, that they up and checked blood going in—the colorful miracles in your veins wrote your ticket, when it came to Conscription.

The miracle though, was the discovery that not all the motherfuckers gave a shit about that.  Long as you made it in, long as you were willing to do righteous shit for the Empire and all, they didn't care what color miracles dripped from your body.

All his Karbro would need is a highblooded patron, he knew his Karbro was smart enough to get past the Exorcist Academy's entrance exam.  Only real problem is that both of them had dreams and fighting off HorrorTerrors and the motherfuckers who wanted to invite in that shit wasn't it.

But…it was his Tavbro's dream, ever since word came down that the Cavelreapers weren't gonna have no Bronzebloods as officers no more, and when his Tavbro told him 'bout that shit…

Gamzee went with what his bloodpusher told him.  Wasn't what he had thought he would do when he grew up, but fuck, he was a good follower of the Mirthful Messiahs.  He knew that culling those unrighteous Cultists was something they were totally down with; all the highbloods knew that the only HorrorTerror that it was righteous to worship was the Rift's Carbuncle who whispered to Her Fuchsia priestess truths. 'Course most trolls just weren't down at all with religion shit, even his fishy sis just wasn't that much for it, but faith miracles just had to be let happen.

So, he knew he could give his Karbro his highblooded patron—and if his bloodpusher told him this was the right thing, well he trusted miracles.

Even if his miracle-blooded bro threw a _fit_ when he told him 'bout his motherfucking plan, cursing miracles and the Mirthful Messiahs but he knew Karkat was just making noise and didn't mean that _shit_ so he was chill with that.  And he was chill with his nubby-horned palemate cussing him out too, because he wasn't chill with anything and fuck, that shit was just too pitiful to be angry at a motherfucker about.

He worried a bit though when he dropped the truth on Karkat's ears, though.  That they checked caste and there was no motherfucking way, not even with help straight from the Mirthful Messiahs, for him to hide the miracle bright red blood that flowed inside him.

Karkat went scary-silent and it made his bloodpusher ache to see how _wide_ the troll's eyes went.

…Hadn't he been pretty motherfucking clear to his Karbro that he was so much in pale pity for him?

He shooshed and papped his palebro, his best friend 'till he chilled and wasn't so pitiful scared no more.

“…you know.”  Quiet, nervous, a miracle of non-shoutyness that Gamzee didn't want to hear again.

Gamzee laughed.  “SaW yOuR mIrAcLe PaLe TeArS.”  Grin.  “pAlE aS i Am FoR yOu.”

Karkat _blushed_ and he brushed off Karkat's 'hate you so much stop being sappy' as the empty noise it was.

* * *

Karkat turned up the next night on his doorstep, angrily insisting that if they were going to make this happen then he was _not_ going to let his moirail not even make it past the Entrance Exam just because he was not going to let himself know 'bout the miracles better by not doing his schoolfeeding.

Gamzee smiled, and invited him in.


End file.
